Cia X Máfia
by lhamas coloridas
Summary: A historia se passa em torno de duas garotas que estudam na Santa Monica High School,mas elas não são simples estudantes,na verdade,elas são espiãs em treinamento da CIA,e foram mandadas estudar nessa escola pela mesma.
1. Chapter 1

Atenção:só o nome e a personalidade de algumas personagens pertence a Pretty Little Liars. Vocês foram avisados.

CIA vs Máfia

1- Primeira missão

Katherine e Bianca eram só mais duas adolescentes normais (não tão normais assim), que gostavam de escutar músicas (da Tia Mamute) e ir ao shopping (na casa dos horrores). Desconsiderando o fato de serem terroristas, elas eram adolescentes normais, mas que escondiam um grande segredo. Katherine era da CIA e Bianca era uma mafiosa. Katherine tinha a pele branca (não tanto como a de Annabeth), os olhos eram negros, assim como os cabelos que também eram longos e cacheados. Bianca também era branca, tinha cabelos lisos em um tom meio mel, meio castanho, e olhos verdes.  
>Katherine recebeu da CIA, a ordem de observar sua amiga Bianca, pois segundo a eles, ela estava realizando atividades estranhas e estava sendo acusada de ser da Máfia. E também foi dito para que Katherine ficasse de olho em Valentina, que era um membro importante da Máfia, ela contrabandeava drogas (principalmente maconha) e produtos roubados, além de ter um caso com o chefão da Máfia, Chocolate. Para isso ela foi mandada para a Santa Monica High School, pois todos estudavam lá. Lá ela conheceu pessoas legais também: Annabeth, a garota perfeccionista e psicopata que nunca ia à praia; Mary, a garota aleijada que vivia batendo nos coleguinhas; Kayla, a garota maldosa que amava a todos um tantão assim; Maya,a garota que era boa em barraco e era viciada em What the Hell;Hanna, a garota que era patricinha, falava palavrão e que era a única privilegiada que escutava a música do exorcista ao ligar pra Emily; Valentina, a maconheira que era da Máfia; E Clara, Clarissa, Grazielle, Cássia e Maria Luiza, que eram as únicas pessoas ali que não eram retardadas. Tinha também uma menina que não parecia ter problemas, assim como as outras, mas Katherine sabia que ela tinha algo escondido, só não sabia o quê, talvez a CIA tivesse colocado ela lá também para descobri o que aquela menina escondia, o nome da menina era Emily.<br>No primeio dia de investigação, Katherine tentou descobrir informações sobre Bianca, mas foi preciso de um mês para que ela confessasse ser da Máfia, e uma semana depois elas tiveram uma outra conversa reveladora.  
>-Então, o que você faz na Máfia? - perguntou Katherine.<br>-Eu vendo os produtos contrabandeados, eu envio mafiosos para se passarem por espiões da CIA e trazerem informações para mim, eu... - Bianca parou de falar sobre a Máfia e chegou a conclusão de que tinha feito a maior burrice do mundo - Ah meu Deus! Eu sabia! Você é da CIA! Você foi contratada para me investigar e depois vai mandar todas as informações pra CIA! Eu sabia!  
>-Exatamente, e agora você está ferrada, por que essa conversa foi gravada e você será presa!<br>-Se você me entregar, eu acabo com a CIA, por que eu tenho muitas informações importantes, graças aos inúmeros mafiosos infiltrados lá.  
>-Não pode ser, na CIA não existem mafiosos infiltrados! A CIA nunca permitiria isso, ela perceberia.<br>-Claro que há possibilidade! A Máfia é muito poderosa!  
>-Mas não tem importância, por que a CIA também tem muitos agentes infiltrados na Máfia, então, se você usar algo contra a CIA, ela usará coisas da Máfia contra vocês também.<br>Depois disso, o sinal bateu e elas foram embora e o assunto se deu por encerrado.


	2. Chapter 2

2- Entendendo o significado das coisas

2 semanas se passaram e elas conversavam normalmente, o assunto nunca mais veio à tona, talvez por que elas pensassem que assim seria melhor pra amizade delas, então elas só conversavam sobre coisas normais, que todas as garotas na idade delas conversavam: Homicídio, tortura, morte, terror, tikitikitchu oh yeah, fantasmas, unicórnios, lhamas, patos, e várias outras coisas normais. Até que em uma dessas conversas normais, uma frase mal dita, fez uma enorme confusão na cabeça das meninas e foi o início de mais uma conversa reveladora. Elas conversavam sobre morte, até que Katherine diz:  
>-Eu sou profissional em mortes e torturas, se alguém quiser contratar meu serviços, estou disponível.<br>-Mas você é da CIA, não pode matar e nem torturar inocentes. - questionou Bianca.  
>-Ah, eu sou da CIA, mas nas horas vagas eu posso fazer isso.<br>-Ah há! Você é uma agente dupla! Eu estava te enganando esse tempo todo! Eu sou da CIA e fui enviada pra cá para investigar você! Alerta vermelho! Alerta vermelho! Agente 68, Agente 62, eu necessito de reforços! Ela é agente dupla! Eu necessito de reforços! – Bianca gritava essas coisas com a mão na orelha, indicando que havia dispositivos lá.  
>-Para de drama garota! Cala essa boca! Eu só tava te testando, a verdade é que a CIA me informou a pouco tempo que você é de lá, e disse que eu precisava testar você.<br>-Nossa que confusão! Qual é o problema dessa gente?  
>-Acho que eles devem estar fazendo isso para nos testar, saber se seríamos capazes de entregarmos uma a outra, e estão avaliando nosso trabalho. - palpitou Katherine.<br>-É, e talvez nós tenhamos sido enviadas para cá pra investigarmos as coisas paranormais da nossa escola: O banheiro da Samara, a existência de fantasmas dentro do armário dessa sala, a presença de tikitikitchu oh yeah (o coleguinha da Katie e o coleguinha da Regan) nessa escola, e os alunos que são constantemente possuídos. Além do mais, existem várias pessoas da CIA aqui, contratadas para nos observar. Você é da CIA! Você é da CIA! Você é da CIA! Você também é da CIA, e está nos escutando exatamente neste momento, não fingi que não está me escutando, eu sei que você ouve tudo! – dizia Bianca, enquanto apontava para várias pessoas da sala, mas principalmente para Annabeth que estava ali só para observar o trabalho delas.  
>No intervalo, Katherine e Bianca receberam uma mensagem no celular da CIA com uma lista que dizia quem era de lá, quem era da Máfia e quem era agente duplo.<br>Na hora da aula de história, enquanto a professora não chegava, Katherine e Bianca ainda tentavam esclarecer o que estava acontecendo, quando Emily (a menina que Katherine e Bianca achavam que escondia algo) veio até elas e disse:  
>-Bianca, isso é pra você. - ela entregou para a Bianca, uma espécie de pedra, metal, ou sei lá o quê em formato de estrela, que tinha buraquinhos em cada uma de suas cinco pontos, em alguns deles havia pedrinhas, em outros não havia nada, elas deviam ter caído, ou sido retiradas.<br>-Mas o quê é isso? - perguntou Bianca.  
>-É o enfeite que caiu do meu arco.<br>-E pra quê eu quero isso?  
>-Sei lá, fica pra você. - disse Emily, enquanto se retirava e voltava para sua cadeira.<br>Por volta de uns 10 minutos Bianca ficou analisando o enfeite do arco e olhando através da sua abertura no meio, até que se vira para Katherine e diz:  
>-Já sei! Isso é igual aquele amuleto do filme da Coraline. Através dele, a gente vai poder observar as atividades paranormais que acontecem aqui e vamos poder investigar o que a CIA quer que a gente investigue.<br>Katherine pegou o amuleto, e observou toda a sala através da abertura que havia no meio dele, logo depois disse:  
>-Mas eu não vejo nada de diferente.<br>-É que para esse amuleto funcionar, nós precisamos completar todos esses buracos vazios com pedrinhas de diamante. Deixa eu explicar: Esse é o amuleto de Ashua Ashua. Também conhecida como Maria Joana, Joana D'arc e Joana Ashua. E Emily, também conhecida como Jigsaw, é inimiga de Joana Ashua, ela nos deu isso antes de saber que esse era seu amuleto e quando ela descobrir o que esse negócio significa ela vai querer de volta, então é nossa missão proteger isso.  
>Como Bianca havia descoberto essas coisas ninguém sabia. Talvez ela tivesse ancestrais que conhecessem Joana Ashua e através de uma transe meditativo ou algo do tipo buscou no fundo da mente todas essas informações; Talvez ela tivesse sido possuída por alguma entidade que soubesse da história; Ou talvez ela tivesse ouvido vozes que a disseram isso. Mas o fato é: ninguém sabia da onde tinham vindo aquelas informações.<br>Na hora da saída, quando Katherine e Bianca acompanhavam Mary até a portão, elas conversavam:  
>-Mary, nós temos uma coisa muito séria para contar para você, mas só vamos contar por quê você também é da CIA. - disse Bianca.<br>-Mas antes da gente te contar, você tem que jurar pela sua vida que você nunca vai contar, por que é uma coisa muito séria mesmo, você não pode contar em hipótese alguma, eu nunca falei tão sério na minha vida. - disse Katherine seriamente.  
>-Tudo bem. Eu juro que não conto nada. - Mary disse isso enquanto elas juravam de dedinho.<br>-É que esse negócio que a Emily me deu - disse Bianca mostrando o amuleto preso à pulseira - É tipo aquele amuleto do filme da Coraline...  
>Bianca contou toda a história para Mary, o que provocou uma reação já esperada da parte dela:<br>-Vocês me fizerem jurar só por causa disso?  
>-É Mary, isso é muito sério ninguém pode saber. - disse Katherine.<br>-Ah, vá te catar!  
>-Mary, se você contar isso pra alguém vai ser o nosso fim! Você tem que prometer... - gritava Katherine, que havia sido deixada falando sozinha pela Mary.<br>-Ela não vai contar nada. Vem, nossa jornada é longa. - disse Bianca, que dramatizava o fato de termos que ir buscar o irmão dela na sala.  
>Então, através dos diálogos, da imaginação, e das mensagens recebidas da CIA, elas concluíram que se tivessem que fazer um relatório ficaria mais ou menos assim:<br>Nome: Bianca di Angelo / Katherine Morgan  
>Origem: CIA<br>Aliados: Todos, exceto os macacos do bando 'Igor e os Marginais' e os inimigos que serão listados a seguir.  
>Inimigos: Emily ou Jigsaw, que queria roubar o amuleto de Joana Ashua; Valentina ou Maconha, que fazia contrabando da mesma e de produtos roubados com Chocolate, o chefão da Máfia; E Clarissa, que era suspeita de ser agente dupla. Não que essas três meninas fossem inimigas delas, na verdade elas eram até amigas, mas é que elas estavam no lado oposto da lei.<br>Missões: Proteger o amuleto de Joana Ashua e achar os diamantes para completá-lo, assim poderia realizar uma de suas missões que era desvendar os mistérios das coisas paranormais da escola; Ficar de olho em Valentina para descobrir onde está Chocolate e entregá-lo para CIA; E descobrir se Clarissa era mesmo agente dupla.


End file.
